


Scars

by gxy_bxby_gxng



Category: Gay baby gang
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, I promise, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxy_bxby_gxng/pseuds/gxy_bxby_gxng
Summary: Swagger's being annoying and Cameron has had enoughCheck out my tumblr @gxy-bxby-gxng if you want I kinda sometimes post there





	Scars

Eric was at it again. Picking at his scar, much to Cam’s annoyance.  
The mark in question was on Eric’s arm, just below the bend of his elbow. He had acquired it after a nasty fall from his favorite tree, a large maple that just so happened to be in his best friend’s yard.  
Now, several years later, that same friend cuddled into Eric’s side, pulling down his sleeve in hopes of stopping his incessant scratching. 

“Swagger, for the love of God, can you not pick at that stupid scratch for five minutes? I just wanna watch this film with you”

“Fitz,” Eric sighed, turning to the man he’s had a crush on since long before that accident “We can still watch the movie, just ignore me.”

“How can I when I’m cuddling you like we’re a fucking teenage couple waiting for the parents to leave so they can have sex?”

“It’s easy, jus-Wait, what the fuck did you say?”  
Cam looked at Eric’s bewildered expression, failing to notice the blush covering his face.

“I-I didn’t say-Hey, stop trying to change the subject! We were talking about you picking at your scar!” Fitz exclaimed, hitting Eric on the shoulder.

“Ow! Alright, I’m sorry,” Swagger muttered, looking away while still picking at his arm.

“Okay, you know what, fuck this.” Cameron loathed while grabbing Swagger’s hand, holding it in his lap while leaning into his friend.

“C-Cam, what the fuck?” Eric stuttered, feeling his heart beat race.

“I’m sick of you touching your fucking arm, dumbass.”

“Oh,” Swagger said, hoping for a more romantic answer “Right, of course.”

“I also like you,” Cam said, looking up at his best friend “Incase you couldn’t tell.”

“…I like you, too, Cameron.” Eric said, looking into his friend’s lovely blue eyes.  
Cam reached up to fill the space between him and Eric, soft lips meeting chapped ones. Cam’s free hand, the other still holding Eric’s, found its way into Eric’s hair. Eric’s hand, meanwhile, traveled down to Cameron’s waist. They pulled away for air, letting their foreheads fall together.

“Wanna take it upstairs?” Eric questioned, smirking  
Cameron smiled back, chuckling quietly.

“I wish you asked sooner.”

**Author's Note:**

> This sounded better in my head I swear


End file.
